Just a Crush?
by Shika.Tot
Summary: 13yearold Lindsay is in love, but the person shes in love with is getting married. Catherine tries to cheer up her daughter. My first CSI fic, please rr. I am bad with titles


My first CSI fic! So if ya read it review it please  
Disclamier: If your reading this, on this site you should know i don't own.

* * *

"Oh Greg! I'm so happy for you and Andy! Who would of thought you two would be married! Now it seems the only bachelors are Nick and Grissom." Catherine laughed. She paused and then laughed at whatever Greg had said. "Yes, Lindsay and I… Oh no it's alright." Pausing again while Greg said something. "No it's alright, Lindsay can be my date. Yes… Yes… Haha very funny… Well take care and I'll see your tomorrow then. Bye."

"Date?" Thirteen-year-old Lindsay Willow asked her mom. "Date for what?"  
"Greg's wedding." Catherine said.  
"G-gregs getting married?" Lindsay asked shocked.  
"Ya," Catherine said, smiling at her daughter's reaction, mistaking it for happiness, not knowing really why Lindsay was shocked.  
"Who's he marrying? How long as he had a girlfriend?" Lindsay freaked.  
"Andy, Andrea. They had been dating about a year," Catherine said.  
"But, but he said they were just friends! He lied to me mom," Lindsay wailed tears brimming her eyes. Catherine was shocked at her daughter's outburst. She thought Lindsay would be happy for her "Uncle Greg". Catherine heard Lindsay run up the stairs and slam her door shut, Catherine didn't understand.

Lindsay was in her room, face down on her bed crying. Slowly she moved her hand under her pillow and pilled out two attached photo's taken at a photo booth. Rolling on her side she looked at the two pictures. One was of Lindsay kissing Greg's cheek, with his mouth over and hand almost covering his mouth in mock blush/shock. The second was of the two both doing rabbit ears behind each others head and smiling innocently.

Greg also had two pictures. One was of him kissing Lindsay's check and her having the same reaction as he did and the other was of them doing silly faces. The pictures had been taken a few weeks ago when Greg had taken her to the mall to find a present for Catherine.

_Flashback_

"_Hey Lindsay I have it!" Greg said as he and Lindsay were walking in the mall.  
_"_Have what?" Lindsay asked.  
_"_You'll see," He said as he grabbed her hand and dragged her to the other side of the hall they were in.  
_"_Pictures?" She asked.  
__He nodded. She smiled; she would have something to remember this day forever now.  
"Ya sure," She said. He fished in his pocket for dollar bills, when he found enough he went into the booth, with Lindsay following.  
_"_Smile," Greg said._

_End Flashback_

She almost wanted to ripe them, almost. Instead she cried harder. How could he do this to her? Hadn't he felt the same way she had felt about him? He always took her places and her beautiful, saying love you when they parted. How could he say that and not mean it?

She loved all the people her Mom worked with, Nick, Warrick, Grissom, Sara, but Greg, Greg was different. He's cute, acted childish and funny, yet still treated her maturely and with respect.

Lindsay heard a knock.  
"Come in Mom," Lindsay said, thought it was barely understandable through the tears.  
"I made tea," Catherine said smiling though it was breaking her heart to see her daughter so sad. She handed her daughter a mug that said Cheer up Buttercup, it was a present from Greg when she had broken her leg. She took a sip as Catherine asked, "What's wrong honey?"  
"How could he?"  
"How could who do what?" Catherine asked.  
"How could Greg," She said wiping her tears away on her sleeve.  
"Get married? Honey he's in love!" Catherine said.  
"Ya, well I am too," Lindsay whispered.  
"Lins, Andy's his age."  
"Ya so? I loved him first."  
"Aw, honey. You don't really love Greg. It's just a crush." Catherine sighed. She had never thought Lindsay would get a crush on one for her co-workers.  
"No!" Lindsay yelled. "It was just a crush six years ago."  
"Six years?" Catherine was amazed. She could fin microscopic pieces of evidence, tell peoples real emotions by a small movement, but she never was even hinted to the fact Lindsay was crushing on Greg. Suddenly millions of flashbacks struck her that showed Lindsay's emotions.

"Honey, believe me, what you feel for Greg isn't love."  
"Yes it is!" Lindsay whimpered. "I know because my heart hurts."  
"Lindsay, your thirteen. You'll find out what true love is. With someone your own age. I mean Gregs like almost thirty, that means he like ancient." Catherine said, talking like a valley girl to try and cheer up her daughter. She guessed it worked since Lindsay smirked.  
"Are you sure?" Lindsay asked and Catherine nodded. "It hurts a lot."  
"Listen," Catherine said with a smile, "I know what love is, and I know how it feels to lose it. What you feel for Greg isn't love, it will pass. I promised."  
Lindsay smiled and wiped away some tears.  
"Thanks Mom," She said hugging her Mom.

"No problem sweetie, but I have to go to work. You should wake your Grandmother up soon. I love you, and trust me, its real love," She said with a smile, and took the tea cups out of Lindsay's room. "Want more tea?"  
"No it's ok. I love you too," Lindsay said as Catherine walked out of the room she added with fresh tears, "Even if you aren't always right." She looked once more at the pictures of her and Greg then put them under her pillow.


End file.
